beautiful rebel
by LastGypsyWarrior
Summary: Haruhi and Mimi couldn't be more different but friends they've always been but Ranka has got a secret can the host handle a rebel that will do anything for Haruhi
1. Meet Mimi

Beep beep

I peeked through the covers looking at my alarm clock 6:15 I sat up before getting out of bed. After getting dressed I made my way through the apartment turning on the coffee pot as I pass through the kitchen. I get to the door before sliding on my shoes grabbing my keys.

"Mimi I found you!"I quickly turn hearing my name to find Ranka waving to me after a quick hug we walked together.

"Have you woke Haruhi up yet ?" I looked at my watch to see it was 6:20 I quickly made my way over to their door before unlocking it. I headed straight to Haruhi room to find her still asleep I gently moved some hair from her face she stirred before opening her eyes.

"Come on Haruhi you need to get up so I can go get my fix"Haruhi rolled her eyes before sitting up and getting out of bed."Get out of here you damn coffee addict I don't understand why you wake me up before your coffee."

"Haruhi you know I need my coffee you knew that when you married me."I dodge the book that was being thrown at me. "We are not married"I laugh as I run out of the apartment passing Ranka on my way out.

I was just finishing my second cup coffee when Haruhi walked through my door I handed her a cup she made her coffee silently I guess she just noticed. "Really Mimi"yeah she noticed I thought to myself I shrug my shoulder knowing what's coming next .

"You already don't wear the girls uniform was the blue hair really necessary?"I ignore her as I twirl a strand I pull on my ouran blazer before sliding on my shoes I look over my shoulder at her.

"You coming or not "I ask grabbing a helmet walking outside "haruhi I thought we could stop and grab a bite to eat before school so hurry up." Haruhi is behind me when we reach the bottom of the stairs I looked at my watch 6:50 OK we got an to kill before we gotta be at school I grab my scooter. We pulled up to a cafe I begin locking down my scooter while Haruhi waiting on me "Come on I'm starved" throwing my arm around her shoulder as we walk into the cafe

We were waiting for our order when I looked up to see a familiar blond "Haru chan Haru chan what are you doing here?"The little blonde looked confused he was so cute "Oh hi senpai we thought we'd get some breakfast before school where's mori senpai?" Haruhi seemed nervous I just stayed quiet "Takashi is in the bathroom"sure enough the quiet giant was at Honey senpai side once again then I felt all eyes on me the trio had all turned to me honey was the first to ask.

"Haru chan who is this?"I motion him to come closer I whisper in his ear I watch as his eyes grow wide he turns to Haruhi very excited" does Tama chan know "Haruhi quickly intervened "no Honey senpai so you got to keep it a secret"we both make him pinky swear just as our order comes up.

After eating and saying goodbye to the two host we got on my scooter and made our way to the school. I hugged Haruhi before heading to my class as I walked into the classroom I felt all eyes on me well I wanted blue hair I knew that meant some staring.

I felt someone sit next to me I turned to see none other than Kyoya I wondered why he was sitting with me "you changed your hair" such a simply statement "yes I did"I looked at him to see he was calculating his next question.

"Did you have breakfast with Haruhi this morning?"I knew he already knew the answer so I answered his question with a question"why were your guys following us?"For a moment he did look surprised"why would you say that"time to get the point with him "I spotted you goon squad the second we left the apartment so I'll ask again why were they following us?"

"They were following you not Haruhi." me why me so many questions raced through my head why was he having me followed "why we're you having me followed." Kyoya pulled out a picture of Haruhi and me on my scooter it was from yesterday I looked up him for an explanation.

"Tamaki saw you two yesterday and demanded I investigate you" I was angry why was it their business if I drove Haruhi around Haruhi is my best friend I would do anything for her" why is it any of his business what I do with her"Kyoya froze eyes locked on me. I gathered my stuff and moved to the empty table a few row ahead I can feel eyes on my back.

Lunch time

I walked to Haruhi class knowing she was waiting on me I passed the twins on the way before making it to Haruhi."come on I packed cookies"no need to tell me twice I sat down at her desk next to her we were having a very nice lunch.

Lunch ended I was walking back to my class room where I felt like something was wrong nothing looked out of the ordinary I just felt off I checked my phone no new messages I shrugged it off and went to sit at my desk the teacher still wasn't here Kyoya and Tamaki eyes were still on me I decided to call my mom

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Mimi listen your mom can't talk right now." I was frozen why was Ranka answering my mom phone my heart jumped to my throat I couldn't do this again I hung up grabbed my stuff and left

OK THAT'S IT GUYS FIRST CHAPTER MIMI STORY IS JUS BEGIN ING SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE


	2. Mimi and the host club

OK let's do this just a quick description Mimi she has long hair she dyed it blue she has green eyes she is quite thin about an inch shorter than Haruhi think sprite like

I was getting on my scooter when I felt a hand gripped my shoulder I turned to see Haruhi "I can't do this again Haruhi."We left I headed for the hospital it was like a pull we just knew where to find my mom I didn't bother locking up my scooter knowing Haruhi would.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Yuki Tatsurou"the nurse seemed startled a few clicks of her keyboard. "She's in 312" got it taking off down the hall I ran at full speed till I found her room stopping at 312 I pushed the door open to find Ranka and my mom laughing they both stopped when they see me Ranka rushed over to me to comfort me.

"Oh sweetie she's fine just a broke leg we got a car wreck"I walk over to my mom before climbing in the bed with her"I'm OK sweet girl it takes more than that to break your mom."mom hugged me tight Haruhi finally caught up ."I guess the sleepover starts now" we all laughed yet we all knew this is where we would all be tonight that's how it works with us our little family

I woke up the next morning Haruhi was on the couch while Ranka was in a long chair I snuggled up to my mom "Mimi I need my fix "I giggled while my mom whined at me got up and pulled my shoes on I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria

I had just got some coffee and brownies when I saw Kyoya he spotted me I tried to make my way back to mom's room but he caught me

"what are you doing here are you alright ."it almost sounded like he was concerned.

"I got to get back to my mom sorry"I brushed past him.

When I got back everyone was awake I handed out coffee and brownie I crawl back in bed with mom and ate my brownie before snuggling up to mom. I must have dozed off when I woke up Ranka and Haruhi was gone I only problem so was my mom I shot out of bed heading straight to the nurse's station.

"hey did you move my mom to another room"the nurse looked startled I heard my mom laughing I whirled around to see Kyoya pushing my mom in a wheelchair.

"There's my sleeping beauty hello gorgeous"my mom was waving Kyoya was snickering I ignored him and focus on my mom "I was telling Kyoya what a great singer you are he think you should perform at the host club"my mom was a of her rocker I glanced at Kyoya.

"Your mom has been discharged I was just entertaining her till you woke up I even called a cab for you." I nod before hugging him he seemed shocked to say the least. "Thank you Kyoya" I kissed his cheek before grabbing the handles to mom wheelchair pushing her out to the cab after helping mom in I slid in next to her.

When we got there Ranka was waiting on us"hello darlings. "We got mom out of the cab easy enough when we got into our apartment Ranka got mom in bed I stayed back to turn on mom ac it was hot today .

"where Haruhi ."my mom asked out of nowhere Ranka was the one to answer "oh Kyoya picked her up a few minutes ago something about a water park"I guess duty calls I went into my room to relax grabbing my guitar before sitting on the bed I started playing humming along.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear Ranka come in." Hey sweetie how you doing?" I looked up "good I guess I got to get ready for work can you watch mom till I get back" I put my guitar back on its stand before pulling my hair up. Ranka nodded"oh of course The Fairytale Cafe and don't worry about your mom we'll be fine."I grabbed my uniform before heading to the bathroom.

" Welcome to the Fairytale Cafe"I sang welcoming a family in my fairy costume."It's our little girl birthday can we get a booth in the mermaid section please?"I led the way to Ariel's grotto

"your server should be with you in a moment" I did a little bow before heading back to the veil of the faeries aka the entrance.

It was almost time for me to get off when haruhi and the host club walked through the door

"Welcome to The Fairytale Cafe"they seemed surprised. "Mimi where's your section today?"I pointed to the enchanted forest I led the way they all slid in the booth I'm surprised they all fit.

"what do you recommend? "Tamaki put on a dazzle smile he is trying to charm me not working but nice try.

"Feast of the Sea it a lot of sweets." They agreed on that I went to put their order in."Mimi your done after you server that table ."My boss pointed to the host club table I was relieved I took their order to them before heading 8th the back to change.

I had just got out of the changing room where I saw Haruhi waiting for me "I think they're planning something they wanna get to know you"I appreciated the warning but I was expecting this sure enough Tamaki was waiting on me at the entrance.

"There you are I would like to invite you both to come to beach for the weekend "I was a little surprised though I didn't expect them to invite anywhere"sorry Tamaki but I can't I gotta take care of my mom"Kyoya stepped in"I took the liberty of sending over a personal nurse for you mother she will be more qualified to take care your mother."I looked at haruhi who simply shrugged."Fine you got me I guess we're going to the beach"

OK guys that's it for today I think I will start uploading the new chapters on Sundays also the story will start following the anime we are starting from episode 8 also I own nothing but mimi


	3. Mimi and the the sea

I stretched out on the blanket looking out to the sea when Kyoya sat down on my blanket I turned to him.

"Thanks for the vacation Kyoya even if is just a weekend"he smirked at me I was sure that was as close to a smile as I was gonna get from him.

"It was Tamaki's idea his way of trying to get to know you"I had knew that the only reason was that they were curious.I adjusted my sunglasses before standing up I grabbed Kyoya pulling him up "Come on I'm sure you dying to question me "We began walking down the beach together.

"There not much in your file just that your father owns a gaming company and your mother was a dance teacher before you were born"I laughed if only he knew.

"Well let's see you missed the fact I ran track I took two different self defense classes I love art , photography,and play guitar." I look to see him writing in his black book shaking my head " Later Notebook Boy that's all the facts you're getting out of me today."He headed back.

I ran ahead only to smack into a wall and that wall was Mori Senpai I was falling backwards when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist I looked up to see Mori Senpai before being pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Mori I didn't mean to run into you like that."Suddenly I felt something touch my foot I jumped only to be in Mori Senpai arms again I looked down to see a crab I'll admit I was slightly annoyed. I got down out of Mori's arm "sorry"I saw Haruhi running up to me."Mimi have you seen all these shellfish dinners gonna awesome"I smiled at her"sounds good"I followed her while Mori stayed back.

I was relaxing in my beach chair sipping on my drink when I felt someone behind me looking up I saw Tamak above me i "ah Mimi there you are tell me you've known Haruhi for a long time right?"I nodded before turning to face the host king"I've know Haruhi since we were babies we've always been together even when..why do you want to know? "I stopped I turned to see Haruhi heading into a cave with the twins what the heck."well we are trying to figure out Haruhi weakness"I was shocked why would they do that I stormed off going to save Haruhi from their stupid game.

Haruhi and I managed to escape the crazy challenge that had been set up by the oh so lovable host club we were walking along the beach when we heard Haruhi's name be called from above we look up to see three girls on a cliff all of a sudden we saw guys up there knowing no one else should be here but us Haruhi and I headed up the cliff.

Haruhi threw her bucket full of shellfish at on of the guys back while I jumped on the other ones back quickly use the sleeper hold he fell over with me still on his back I looked up to see Haruhi being pushed off the cliff i quickly got off the guy before running forward Tamaki's flew past me only to dive after Haruhi. I slowly dropped to my knees no not again I grabbed my head I vaguely someone calling my name then it all went black.

"Mimi wake up "I opened my eyes to see the host club minus the host king standing around me I was on a bed how did I get on a bed so I asked "how did I get here?" Haruhi hugged me then I remembered Haruhi fell of the cliff I hugged her tightly "Mori Senpai carried you back"I look at Mori before nodding a thank you."we should let her rest"that was the most I've heard Mori ever say the all shuffled out while I snuggled back into my pillow.

I was brushing my hair in the bathroom when i heard a knock walking into the bedroom i pulled my white sundress on over my head before opening the door Mori Senpai and Haruhi were standing there"it's time for dinner"i nodded before following them.

Dinner was awkward to say the least Haruhi was mad at Tamaki so they were not talking "So who cooked this it's delicious?"I was trying to start a conversation Kyoya answered my question"Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai did all the cooking tonight. "I was impressed "you guys this is best crab I've ever had"Honey shot me a big grin while Mori smiled. Tamaki left in a huff I watched him and Kyoya go I got up quickly excusing myself

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a clap of thunder I froze with only one thought in my head HARUHI I began running down the hall when I heard her scream. I was outside the door i could hear some one talking inside.

"Just go get Mimi I'm not coming out till you get her." i jumped back when Tamaki opened the door he pulled me in I walked over to the wardrobe knowing her she was hiding here I opened it "scoot over"I was climbing in sitting in the wardrobe and closing the door back.

"You know not that I'm against hiding in here but Haruhi it's OK to let someone else in Tamaki really wants to help you I say you let him"Tamaki opened the doors right as another huge clap of thunder let loose and Haruhi hurled herself at Tamaki I quietly slipped away to let them have their moment.

I finally found my room went to lay on the bed only to sit up and go over my luggage and grabbed my guitar before strumming I played a song from a very long time ago.

Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Little child, be not afraid

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

For you know, once even I was a

Little child, and I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown

And these years have shown

That rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain'll be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning

OK that's it for chapter 3 guys hope you liked it also there will be a poll put up for which host Mimi should end up so start voting with also a reminder I only own Mimi see you next Sunday


End file.
